


Higher Education

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, ardyn is just sort of generally dubious, promdynshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Prompto often finds himself unable to explain just why that one student in his class seemsweird, but he can't stop thinking about it. Or about Ardyn in general.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for promdynshipweek @ tumblr, for the day 3 prompt, "Professor/Student AU".

The first weeks of the new academic year were always a trial, regardless of whether one happened to be a tutor, student, or indeed any one of the other vital staff members that made up the inner workings of the university. Each year, Prompto knew it was going to be like this; he would spend the summer trying to mentally prepare, but would always find himself caught out by _something_. Were there enough students for each course? Was all of the paperwork in order? Had the budget been finalized for the required materials? That order of new-edition textbooks was due _when_ , exactly?... Between one thing and another, the prospect of having a brand new crop of students to coach was almost the _easy_ part; at least once he was in the classroom, he could focus on the immediate matter at hand (even if that set time only felt brief when compared to everything _else_ ).

Those first weeks were busy for anyone, but Prompto still managed to carve out time enough to swing by the department of Physical Education; it wasn't that he exactly _meant_ to have his lunch break at the same time as Noctis, but it just tended to work out like that. Another oasis of calm in the storm - or at least one of _relation_. There were many differences between their two specialties, but the basic facts of _teaching_ bore similarities, also. Regardless of their different callings, they were still united under the roof of their shared establishment. As such, Noctis felt like the natural first port of call regarding any _issues_. Nothing enough to be called a 'problem', just... _things_. Little things. Things that probably didn't matter.

"So, Noct...! You think you got everything settled, now?"

"Huh?"

"With, like, your schedule and stuff. Your students. All that kinda thing."

Noctis glanced to the side for a moment, running that request through his mind before shrugging. "I guess? It's not all that different from last year, honestly. New students seem eager? That's all you can really ask for. Had to swap a couple of them around, had a few last-minute panics and course changes, but whatever. Seems sorted, now." It took a few moments of silence for Noctis to wonder if Prompto had asked that question for any reason in particular. "Why do you ask? You got problems with yours, or...?"

Prompto wrinkled his nose in a grin. "Nah, it's fine." Another few seconds seemed all that it took for that expression to fall, slightly. "It's just--..." He shook his head, smiling again. "S'nothing, really."

"Yeah?" Noctis went back to the pile of papers on his desk, demanding attention next to his boxed lunch. "Okay, then."

"I mean--... uh--..."

"What is it?"

"You've never, uh... had any, like... _weird_ students, have you?"

The question seemed to prompt little recognition in response. "Can't say that I have. Nothing that comes to mind, at least. 'Weird', how?"

Despite being the one to have raised the subject in the first place, Prompto still hesitated on having the question turned back at him. "Just--... _weird_ , I guess. Like... I don't know." He folded his arms tightly, a frown crossing his brow as he tried to translate his feelings into words. "You've had mature students before, right?"

"Sure I have. ...That's not weird."

"No, no, I know, I didn't mean it like that. Just, like... you ever get someone who comes in and you're just like, _whoa_ , like, you're meant to be the tutor, and you _are_ the tutor, so you've got to like, command respect and stuff? But then someone walks into the classroom and sits down and you don't know how to deal with it? Like you say, it's not _weird_ to have a mature student, but maybe it's something like that? Like, it's not like he's _old_ or anything, but like, you just kinda look at him and think like, man, _I'm_ the tutor!?... You know?"

"... Not really, no."

"Really!? Man. I'm lookin' to you for some help here, buddy. You've never had a student where you just look at them like, dude, I've got _no_ idea what I'm gonna do with you this year. You've really never had that?"

"I've just got lucky up to now, huh."

"Sure sounds like it, doesn't it?" Prompto sighed and leant back in his chair, staring pointedly up at the ceiling. "You've never had any difficult students? _Really_?"

"Oh, I mean, _difficult_ , sure, it's not like there's _never_ been any problems. Of course there's gonna be problems. I've just never had a problem where it was just that someone was _weird_ , that's all. You're not really giving me all that much to go on, here. So someone's weird? Everyone's weird in their own way... or something. And what else do you expect, you're in the _Art department_. I might as well just go walk down the Drama corridor."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"Teach a weird subject, get the weird students. Thought you would have been used to this by now."

" _Wow_ , Noct. _Wow._ " Prompto grabbed a pencil eraser from nearby on the desk and threw it in Noctis's general direction. (It bounced harmlessly off of his shoulder.) "If we want to go down _this_ whole route then I got a _whole_ lot of PE teacher stereotypes I could put towards you and _your_ lot--"

"Yeah? You want me to call Gladio up in here? I'm sure he'd be _real_ interested to hear what you've got to say about the merits of Physical Education." Noctis picked up the receiver of his desk phone, glancing towards Prompto with his finger threateningly close towards pressing for the internal extension. "It _is_ all positive, isn't it?"

Prompto quickly leant forward and out of his chair in an attempt to swat the phone away from where Noctis held it, just slightly out of his reach. "You--... you don't have to do that. Really. It's fine. It's an excellent subject and your students are beyond honored to have you impart your wide breadth of knowledge unto them so put the phone _down_ now, okay?!"

Noctis did so, that movement seeming to serve as an end to the conversation. The rest of the lunch break passed without incident, but Prompto couldn't shake the thought that he hadn't _really_ managed to communicate his feelings adequately. Maybe Noctis _had_ just got lucky with his previous crops of students. Maybe Noctis was just a different judge of what could be classified as 'weird'? That seemed possible, but Prompto also felt that, were Noctis to meet _that_ student - maybe sit in on a lecture, perhaps - then he could only come to the same conclusion. It was unfair to ask him to do so, though, and there was little justification for it. _And it's probably nothing,_ Prompto told himself. _It's the start of the year, after all. Just gotta give everything time to settle in._

 

\-----

 

_Not sure how that whole 'settling in' thing is going, to be honest._

The start of the week brought another lecture, like it had previously, and would until the end of the year. The lecture hall featured gradually-tiered seating in the semicircle that surrounded Prompto's podium, and had obviously been created with larger classes in mind. Of course, the students all had to spread themselves out; sitting close together, giving him a single point at which to address his captive audience, would be just too _simple_. Still, that was just the nature of university students. He continued his prepared lecture, calling up digital slides to illustrate his points as he made them. Some students watched with rapt attention, occasionally dipping their heads to scrawl down notes against pads of paper. Others yet would take their notes on laptops or tablets. Some seemed to be paying more attention than others, but none seemed to be paying more attention than the figure who sat dead-centre to Prompto's eyeline, cutting a fairly imposing figure (and with a very definite ring of empty seats around him). He didn't seem to have brought any method of record for his studies, but if it wasn't for the human need to blink then Prompto was sure that he wouldn't have taken his eyes off of him for the entire lecture. _Maybe he's just really good at remembering stuff?_

Were it any other student to sit alone in such a fashion, Prompto might have had some quiet concerns. In this case, though, it seemed obvious as to why that would be the case; he was older than the general average age of the class, that was true, but Prompto had led enough classes in the past to know that that usually wasn't any real sort of barrier towards classroom harmony. Even sat down, his height was obvious - stood up, he was easily taller than any other of his peers on the course. _That hair color - does he dye it?_ Not that dyed hair was completely unknown amongst students, but the combination of that and his _eyes_ \--... and it was impossible to escape them, even in the comparative darkness of the lecture hall set for the projector, given the amount of time he spent just _staring_ at Prompto.

More than anything, Prompto supposed that it was his overwhelming _confidence_ that seemed to set him apart from the rest. He could have been the only student seated there, and Prompto would still have felt entirely pinned by his gaze. Prompto also felt that, were that the case, the student wouldn't have minded at all; he seemed to have no real desire to mingle with the others in the class, to befriend them, to form any sort of study group for their mutual benefit - he just turned up to the lectures and seminars, _stared_ , and then would leave. Where did he go after that? No other student was likely to know.

This had been the case from the very first lecture of the year. To start with, Prompto had fallen back on that age-worn attempt at _getting to know one another_ , going around the gathered students and asking them to introduce themselves, giving their name and a statement - a fact about them, about their ambitions, their intentions, _whatever_. Something to set them all on an even playing field. Prompto had responded to each one with a smile and a comment of his own, doing his best to put the class at ease. There was _that student there_ coming up, but _it'll be fine. It'll be fine._

"... _and who have we got over here?_ " (He'd kept his voice light, smiling at _him_ as he had to everyone else to that point.)

The student had stood, then, and made a rather over-the-top bow in Prompto's direction. " _Ardyn Izunia. I humbly submit myself to your guidance in this speciality._ " He drew himself back up to standing height. " _I have been aware of your work for some time now, Professor Argentum. It is quite the honor to be here before you at last._ "

This wasn't the first time something like that had happened, although it had been the first way that it had been presented in... _that_ way. Having pursued photography as a hobby since childhood, Prompto had found himself graduating from hobbyist to professional to _known-in-the-industry_ to professional teaching, _somehow_. It had all felt quite natural, at the time, and it was quite cute to be approached by nervous students, glancing at their feet and pressing their fingers together, " _you're... him, aren't you?_ " As far as Prompto was concerned, it was a fairly low level of 'fame' - after all, he was just doing what he enjoyed, wasn't he? It wasn't like being royalty or a singer or someone of great academic importance. More than anything, he didn't want the students - his students, any of the students on campus - to be intimidated by him. What he wasn't quite prepared for was the part where, apparently, it was the students themselves doing the intimidating.

 _Is he intimidating, though?_ Prompto wondered that a lot, in his downtime. The fact of the matter - and the thing that had made it so difficult to try to explain to Noctis - was that Ardyn hadn't _done_ anything. Nothing more outrageous than to turn up to class and maybe be a bit _too_ attentive, but was that really such a bad thing? Better to have someone who seemed to be paying attention than someone failing to disguise their lecture time spent on smartphone games. He contributed to group sessions, too, which was often quite a hurdle to jump for a lot of students. Prompto would direct a question towards the class, and there would be the usual shuffling of students trying to completely naturally avoid his line of sight. Ardyn wasn't like that; he would ask his questions and make his statements casually, but with a voice that nonetheless seemed to cut across the silence of the class. Even if it was just to ask for some manner of elaboration, he seemed to captivate the other students; they didn't seem to _talk_ to him all that much, but they certainly seemed to be somewhat in awe of him.

Being addressed in front of the class - for normal, lecture-related reasons - was one thing, but it wasn't until he hung back after one particular lecture session that Prompto realized that part of the issue was just how _overwhelming_ it felt to be on the receiving end of Ardyn's full attention.

"Uh--... was there something you wanted?" The last of the students were milling out of the lecture hall; it had been obvious from his lack of speed in packing away that Ardyn seemed to be waiting for _something_ , and then he stepped across to the podium. A normal thing for a student to do, but Prompto couldn't help the kneejerk reaction of _god you're tall, aren't you?_

"You wouldn't happen to have some free time around about... now, would you?"

The question itself was easy enough to understand, but Prompto's mind froze momentarily on trying to figure out how to answer it. For as much as he liked to present himself as an easygoing authority figure that the students could get along with easily, there were still things like _boundaries_ \--... and there was nothing to Ardyn's behavior up to that point that indicated he'd wish to cross those, but suddenly approaching and asking a question like _that_ made Prompto jump to some immediate conclusions. "Why d'you want to know?"

"I was just thinking; often, these lecture periods simply don't feel like enough time to truly delve into the complexities of the subject. I understand that we are still within the introduction to the course, but I find my interest piqued. Knowing you to be quite the expert in your field, I simply wondered what it might be like to seek your opinion further. That's all."

 _That still doesn't really tell me anything._ "Well, I've got my office hours posted, so you always know where to find me!... You do know where my office is, right? Just down from here, that corridor going to the left, there's the three doors to the right--" (Prompto noticed that the lecture hall was now empty of all but he and Ardyn; he wondered, too, if he was imagining the part where Ardyn seemed to be _leaning_ quite close...)

"Oh, and there I thought we might have the opportunity to talk as adults."

"Huh?!"

"A simple meeting of minds. An exchange of ideas, unbound from the confines of that between 'student' and 'teacher'... I simply seek your opinion, that is all. ...And, might I add, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, um..." Prompto picked up his notes from the podium and held them to his chest. "I've got some stuff I need to do right about now. Marking, and... stuff. This isn't the only class I'm in charge of, after all! What is this 'free time' that you speak of?" He laughed, wishing it didn't sound _quite_ so forced to his ears.

"I see. I suppose I'll have to take advantage of those office hours of yours after all, then, won't I? There's a time and a place for everything."

"R-right. Like I said, it's, uh, on the website. You know where to--... of course you do."

"Hm." Ardyn smiled and made a noise that almost sounded like agreement, but Prompto couldn't help but look at that expression and feel like they weren't _exactly_ on the same page as one another. However, he seemed to relent, all of a sudden. Ardyn stepped away from Prompto and then the podium itself, making his way to the exit of the hall. He stopped when he reached the door, turning around momentarily; Prompto had been watching him as he went, but suddenly realized, on their eyes meeting once more, that he'd been _staring._ Once more, Ardyn only smiled, and then waved a hand as a parting gesture before opening the door, leaving, and letting it fall to a close behind him.

The sound of the door, in that moment, was the loudest thing in the room - and then _silence._ Prompto almost didn't dare move, just in case Ardyn changed his mind, opened the door, came back--... _but no_. Prompto let out a deep breath as he went back to his lecture notes, checking over the desk to make sure that he had all of his things. His words to Ardyn hadn't been a lie - he _did_ have things he had to do, paperwork to catch up on, but he hadn't really intended on doing them right then and there. _The sensible thing would be to do them now..._

Putting them off further felt like it would be a lie, somehow. Prompto hefted his bag onto his shoulder, and made his way to his office. _No time like the present._

 

\-----

 

In the time following that encounter, Prompto would sit in his office and stare at the clock, knowing his office hours approaching. He had those times listed as a general space in which students could come to him with questions regarding the course, or their wider ambitions relating to it. Sometimes he'd make an agreement with someone beforehand, and as promised, there would come a knock on the door at the agreed time. Those things, he didn't mind. The one thing that stuck in his mind was that one conversation with Ardyn; days passed and time went by, but for all that Prompto would watch the door _just in case--_ , he never seemed to follow up on that first implication. Lectures came and went, even ones with that particular class, and Ardyn would behave as he always did - but since that first time, he hadn't approached. Prompto's office hours continued to go by, untroubled by Ardyn's presence. _Maybe he's just busy at those times? It's hard to list times that are convenient for everyone, after all._

Noctis would tease him, every once in a while, during their lunchtimes. " _So how's that 'weird' student of yours? Still being weird?_ " There was little to report, though (which was generally the reason that Noctis kept bringing it up in the first place.) Staying after a lecture to ask questions wasn't particularly out-of-the-ordinary. Agreeing to meet during office hours wasn't strange. Not turning up to office hours was, also, nothing that brought anything to the conversation. Prompto still felt that if Noctis ever just _saw_ Ardyn then he'd agree that there was _something_ there, but there was little way for him to arrange that naturally, and so the light teasing continued.

 _He must have other tutors, though._ Regardless of what subject a student chose to major in, there were still requirements for _other_ classes. Prompto would find his thoughts drifting as he tended to his latest batch of paperwork, tapping the end of his pen against the desk and _wondering_. What other subjects could Ardyn be taking? There was no real way to know, other than just asking him. ( _Or asking admin support for his files, having a little look--_ )

If his conversations with Noctis taught him little else, Prompto knew that his weird feeling towards Ardyn could only be _nothing_. He hadn't _done_ anything, he hadn't _said_ anything - or at least, he'd said some mildly strange things, but nothing to be overly concerned about - and the amount of time that Prompto knew he was spending thinking about Ardyn frustrated him. He had a number of classes that year alone, each with their own unique crop of students. It wasn't against the rules to show concern to any particular student if it felt warranted, but this felt different to _that_ and Prompto knew it.

There was no justification for the amount of time Prompto felt himself thinking about Ardyn; that was the bottom line. He was unconventional, perhaps, but still just another one of the many students that Prompto had to spread his attention between. To be too focused on any particular student without reason - that felt like it came dangerously close to crossing a line. How, precisely, Prompto wasn't quite sure, but it still felt like something he shouldn't indulge in.

 _I'm the professor and he's the student,_ Prompto would tell himself. _That's all there is to it._


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from what they learnt in their classes alone, one tangible advantage that students gained from practical arts was the ability to build up a portfolio over the course of their studies. If they wished to keep them as nostalgia for their time at university or use them in an attempt to propel themselves into the world of the professional arts, then the option was available to them if they so wished.

Watching the contents of these portfolios grow over the years was one aspect of the job that Prompto always enjoyed. The point of his position was to provide guidance, but even a class being given the same subject to focus on for a project only meant as many different interpretations as there were students given the prompt to begin with. For as much time as it took to look over these things and to try to come up with marks and grades befitting the breadth of creativity on show, Prompto could never quite deny that that was _sort of_ one of his favorite parts of the projects. The paperwork never ended, but Prompto was often glad that this was his job over, say, having to look through hundreds of dry History essays, or verifying what was presented in anything to do with the Mathematics or Science departments. Maybe those professors enjoyed their grading, too? Prompto hoped so.

From his own experiences as a student, Prompto knew the blank panic that it was possible to feel whenever a teacher or a tutor or a professor uttered those dread words, ' _group work_ '. For some students, it was easy to disperse into pairs or small groups; every class seemed to have those who liked and disliked the concept, and Prompto felt every sympathy for those who didn't. However, it was still part of the course, and something that he had to press on with, regardless. Working together promoted a sense of community amongst the students, and had the potential to create interesting results where ideas were mixed. All students would submit their own individual work, but there was the possibility of them something learning about the joy of collaboration along the way, and it was _those_ elements that made it worth it.

Some classes would naturally fall together into groups. Sometimes there might be one or two students left over - students who might reluctantly band together, or who could be gently convinced into joining another group. Prompto was used to those sorts of things. What he wasn't used to was _Ardyn_ and, of course, as Prompto had suspected, the class had separated itself into a number of small, neat groups - _and Ardyn._ From his overall - usual - demeanor, he seemed to have little issue with this, but Prompto still felt that it was his duty to try to do _something_ about that.

"... Hey, Ardyn. You're not gonna join a group?" (The rest of the groups were talking amongst themselves, making plans and sorting schedules. Prompto waited for this point to approach Ardyn, as opposed to making this an issue in front of the attention of the whole class.)

"I work better by myself. One benefit of age is having long learnt the elements of the teaching process most attuned to your own habits - and I would not wish to trouble a group with my awkward schedule, when they could just as well be getting on with everything at their own pace. It may be that they will thrive, working as a team; I give them my blessing. However, I would still suggest - but only suggest, mind you - that it would be better for all of us if I were to take to this project by myself. I'm sure you understand. Don't you, Professor?"

Early on in the academic year, Prompto had casually mentioned how he was fine with everyone calling him 'Prompto' - things like 'Mr. Argentum' or 'Professor' or 'Sir' felt too stuffy for his liking. And so, it seemed that Ardyn was the only one of this particular class who would continually insist on maintaining formality - and every time he did so, Prompto felt something jump within him. He was never quite sure what that feeling meant, only that it felt as if he was being mocked, slightly. _Maybe that's too harsh a word_. Nonetheless, Ardyn would look at him with an eyebrow gently raised with every ' _Professor Argentum_ ', and Prompto found himself having to gather his thoughts after each and every instance.

"I mean--... sure, but... it wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it? I thought you were interested in all of that, like, _exchanging ideas_ , that sort of thing."

"Hm." (A small look of... satisfaction? Prompto wasn't sure what _that_ meant.)

"I guess if you're happy with that, and everyone else is happy with that, then I suppose it's fine... your own interpretation is your own interpretation, but aren't some of these prompts easier if you've got a subject to focus on? N-not that you wouldn't outside of the class, I mean. If there was someone you had in mind, or something. Just, you know. Learning how to take photos of people is important, too!"

"Rest assured, if I have any difficulties, you will be my _first_ port of call."

Glancing around the class, Prompto found himself making occasional eye contact with students who were looking over to his conversation with Ardyn - and they would look away just as quickly on being noticed, as if to say _this isn't anything to do with me. Don't put him with us. Don't get us involved._ Prompto sighed gently, wondering if it was really okay to just let Ardyn do his own thing; the others seemed fine in the groups they'd made, but was that maybe setting a bad precedent? Would there be problems with forming groups in the future, if the class saw early on that Prompto was willing to let _some_ people work on their own? As much as one would hope that university students were mature enough to be able to make such decisions, it wasn't unheard of for those sorts of things to cause issue, on occasion. That said, with the ways in which the other students were furtively observing Prompto's interactions with Ardyn, he supposed there was little else he could do than to let it slide, just this once. It was still early in the academic year; there would be future opportunities for groupwork, after all, and maybe by that point Ardyn might even have integrated into the group enough to participate. _You never know_.

The project prompts were largely intended to be open-ended, to allow for individual interpretation. That said, the lectures prior to that project being issued had been lightly focused on things that had to be considered while taking pictures of other people. Prompto knew his students likely to be selfie experts by that point in their lives, but there were still different skills to explore. Having the students work in groups gave them an easy supply of subjects to experiment with, and Prompto was concerned that Ardyn could potentially be at a disadvantage through working alone. However, there was no rule that said that the students _needed_ to keep their projects confined to the class - in previous years, Prompto had been quite impressed by projects based around parents, siblings, friends, family, any subject that the student chose. There was no reason to believe that Ardyn couldn't have something similar in mind.

Two days after the project was first issued, Prompto was disturbed from his work by a knock on the door; it was during his office hours, so he knew that such interruptions shouldn't come as _too_ much of a surprise. It was the early days of a project, after all - if students had problems they wished to address, it was better to do so early on than leave it until the project was almost due. Prompto clicked away from his browser window and leant back in his chair, "Come in--!"

The door opened, and Ardyn was the figure waiting. "Excuse me. I trust my visit comes as no great disturbance?"

"No, no, it's fine, uh, come on in. Pull up a chair, sit down! It's office hours, so I'm ready for anyone." Prompto turned fully away from his laptop and to face Ardyn, who had since taken up one of the chairs on the other edge of the desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Regarding this project that you've assigned for us... I've spent some time considering my options, and I've come to a conclusion."

"Okay...?"

"I should like it if you were to model for me. With your permission, of course."

"Ah--... eh?!" Not for the first time with Ardyn, Prompto felt immediately out of his depth. "You want me to... model for you?"

"It is, surely, simply a matter of misfortune that would lead to the members of our class falling into such organized groups otherwise, wouldn't you say? It isn't always possible to group everything. Or everyone, as the case may be."

Prompto's mind was racing. Rationally, the logic made sense; Ardyn wasn't in a group with anybody else, yet probably still required a subject for his photography. As such, he had come to the professor for help in this matter. It wasn't _such_ an outlandish idea, was it? As a plan, it made sense. As a suggestion from Ardyn, Prompto wasn't so sure.

"Uh--... so, uh, there wasn't--... you're sure there's nobody else in the class you want to group with?"

"I'm sure you know the cliques of the classroom just as well as I do."

"Y-yeah... yeah, I get it. Um... well, uh... in the past, sometimes we've had people do this part of the project with their families, that kind of thing - maybe you could ask someone like that? Anybody is fine. A brother or a sister or, I don't know, like, a son or a daughter or--... yeah. You get the idea."

Ardyn only smiled, _that same smile as ever_. "I'm sure you would not wish to pry too heavily into the private matters of your students, but suffice it to say, that is hardly an option available to me. And, as you just said yourself, 'anybody is fine'... so, if that _is_ the case, then wouldn't you fall under that same category? You, too, are 'anybody', surely."

"You're not--... wrong, I guess..." Again, Prompto's mind rapidly weighed up the pros and cons of this situation. If it was any other student, would he hesitate like this? He didn't want it to seem as if he was playing favorites. However, if anybody came to him with a request, he knew that he'd do his best to help with it - he felt it wasn't as if he'd turn anybody down, were they to come to him like this, but - again - was it maybe setting some sort of precedent? Would the other students resent Ardyn for this? Prompto wondered if it would be okay, as long as he underlined to the class that, if they were to ask, they, too, could request him as a model. _Is that opening the floodgates?_ Maybe other groups would want him for their projects, too. Maybe they wouldn't. _Is it egotistical to think that they would?_ Certainly, none of the other groups had been extending themselves to allow Ardyn a place in the group, so... perhaps it was understandable? Maybe it was okay. Maybe if it turned into a problem, then it could just be dealt with at a later date. Boundaries were important, but helping students was important, too. And, first and foremost, Ardyn was a student who had come to him looking for assistance.

With that in mind, Prompto sat up straight in his chair, feeling energized by the responsibility. "It's just, you know, I wouldn't want it to be like... you know, if the others think I'm favoring you, or something. Like you're getting in with me to get better marks, or whatever."

"Oh! I didn't know that was an option."

"It--... it's not--!"

"That was a joke."

"O-oh. Haha, right... right. Uh... so I'm not saying 'no', I'm just saying, you know, I won't be able to help you too much, or anything. ...But if it's just taking photos, then that's okay, isn't it? I'm sure the others will understand. And if they want to use me as a subject, then that's okay too!... But I'm sure it's more interesting for them to take pictures of each other. There's not going to be, like, a stampede of students at my door or anything."

Ardyn leant his head against one hand. "Oh, why would you say that? It's fine to be modest, I suppose, but I'm sure you'll make quite the charming subject. Of course, I'm sure many of the students are working amongst themselves to try to impress you - you do, after all, command quite the level of... _respect_ from them all."

"You think so? Well, if that's true, then that's nice to hear. Whatever makes them want to do their best, you know? I just want to see what everybody comes up with. I've been running this course for several years now, but it always amazes me how every class is different - you kind of get to thinking, maybe there's only so many ways in which a prompt can be interpreted? But there's always something new. I feel pretty lucky, being able to get to see everyone's work! If they enjoy what they're doing, and if they're proud of what they accomplish, that's enough for me." Prompto caught himself, remembering that Ardyn was, of course, one of those students. "That includes you...! You always seem very, uh, enthusiastic in class, so I'm expecting great things from you!"

"Well, I'll have to do my best to live up to your expectations, then, won't I?" As if declaring the matter settled, Ardyn stood up from his chair, and stepped over to the door. "Your email is on the website, isn't it? I'll let you know when I'm free. Hopefully we'll be able to work something out."

"R-right, yeah. I'm pretty busy though, so don't leave it all until the last minute...!"

"Of course." Ardyn smiled, one hand on the door. "Thank you, _Professor_."

Once again, Prompto was left alone in a room, unable quite to compute what exactly had just happened. _I guess we're doing that, now?_ He still had his trepidations, but hoped that everything would work out. _It's just the first project, after all._

 

\-----

 

The campus itself was divided into a great number of departments, each holding the classrooms, labs, lecture halls and staff rooms of the many subjects that were offered. Having been built as required, the buildings came in a mix of shapes and architectural styles, but the most immediately eye-catching was the main building at the centre of the campus. The largest lecture halls lay beyond those doors, as well as areas such as general student services, the public I.T rooms, and the extensive administrative departments. Several storeys tall, it carried the university logo high enough for all to be able to see, presented like a badge of honor.

It was at this particular building that Ardyn had requested Prompto's presence. Prompto had relaxed on receiving that email; the main building was a _normal_ enough sort of a place for anybody to meet. Ardyn hadn't detailed any particular plans over their email correspondence, but it made sense for the students to use their immediate surroundings as a backdrop for their projects. (Prompto expected a lot of photographs taken along the dedicated Art corridors.) The department buildings themselves were separated by designed walkways and small parkland areas, with plants and trees cultivated to create a pleasant atmosphere. Any one of them seemed like they would be a suitable enough area for Photography students to do their thing - and Prompto couldn't help the small curiosity that grew within him as he made his way to the main building's doors. He knew that he was to be Ardyn's model, but that still said little about what it was that he was going for with this particular project - but they had time enough for that, he supposed. Weeks still lay between them and the project deadline; they weren't in any sort of a hurry, not just yet.

Prompto kept a vague eye out for Ardyn, glancing around the groups of students as they walked by (and smiling to those who greeted him). When Ardyn _did_ approach, Prompto knew that he shouldn't have worried; even were it not for Ardyn's height compared to most of the rest of the students, there was still something about him that caught the eye. He walked with purpose, having clearly noted Prompto's position at the front doors, and seemed to have a large bag with him. He placed it gently to the ground on reaching where Prompto stood. "I trust you weren't waiting long?"

"Not really. Just wanted to make sure I was in plenty of time, that's all! Wouldn't set a good example if I was the one who left a student waiting, would it?"

"Of course."

"Haha... well, uh... so, um, what did you have in mind?" Prompto rubbed his hands together. "I'm sure you've got something great planned. I'm looking forward to seeing what you hand in! And everyone else's, of course. The first project of the year is always kind of like, that's your first chance to get to see what everyone is _like_ , you know? Okay, sure, it's just an introduction, but it's like... it's the beginning of it all, don't you think? I think so, anyway. It's pretty exciting."

"You must be quite fortunate, Professor. To be so enthralled by such things."

"Right?" (After a moment, Prompto wasn't completely sure whether Ardyn meant that as a compliment.) "I _am_ pretty lucky...! This is my job, after all. There's gotta be a whole lot worse out there. So! Today, we're gonna be going... where, exactly?"

At this, Ardyn brandished a key from his pocket, one that Prompto didn't recognize. "I was able to call in some favors. Of course, health and safety is paramount, and they would never let students up to the roof under normal circumstances... but just for now, just for _this_." A smile. "I must seem very responsible."

"Ah--... wait, the _roof_? Of--..."

"Of the main building, yes."

Prompto stood back in order to look upward (not that it helped all that much). It wasn't the tallest building in the world, but it was still _tall_ , and the thought of being on the _roof_ \--... Ardyn said it so casually, but then, Prompto supposed, he'd at least had time to get used to the idea. It had been his idea in the first place! Certainly, that would be somewhere _different_. As Ardyn had said, it was an area that people in general, let alone _students_ , had no real reason to visit, and many reasons not to do so. It would make a change, at least, from all the dorm-based projects, or the familiar sights of the campus on ground-level.

"Huh! That's definitely different. Well, I guess we gotta go take the lifts then, haven't we?"

"Indeed." Ardyn picked the back up once more, hefting it to his back and the strap over his shoulder.

"Um... did you want... me to carry any of that? Looks kinda heavy."

For a brief moment, Ardyn seemed to be looking Prompto up and down, as if comparing that question to the truth of Prompto's comparatively-slight physical form. "It's no trouble, really. I've carried it here, after all - we simply have to take the elevator, and then, there we are, almost to our destination. I appreciate the offer, however."

"Well, so long as you're sure." They started walking into the building. "... That's a lot of stuff you've got there."

"Is it unusual? I've chosen to take a class based around photography. It should stand to reason, then, that I should come into possession of the appropriate equipment. I'm sure you don't expect your students to make their way all the way to graduation on smartphones and point-and-shoot cameras...?"

"I mean... sure, but we can't expect all our students to have everything to begin with, either. That stuff's expensive! We've got some pretty good equipment in the department for students to borrow, so long as they let us know in plenty of time. You don't want to end up in that position where a project is due in a week and suddenly everybody needs to borrow the same thing...! You always try to stress that, but, you know. Happens every year, inevitably. You just gotta hope that maybe some students might learn something from those sorts of experiences... but students are students. Gotta love 'em!"

"I see. No, that makes sense. Nonetheless, I would imagine there to be a limit to the flexibility afforded by borrowed equipment."

"Oh, for sure. You can do what you like with your own things. It's not all about the equipment, though...! I started off with smartphones and cheap cameras. The important thing is the result, and the equipment doesn't guarantee that. But you knew that, right?"

"I think I might have heard the sentiment once or twice before, over the course of your lectures."

"Nice to know some of it is going in!"

The front area of the main building was a wide open space, with a section in the middle for the front desk and its immediate administrative services. Doors behind there led to staff-only areas, while signs hanging from above indicated the areas available for student use. Elevators were set on either side of the front hall, each leading to a different part of the upstairs areas. For no particular reason, Prompto approached the left-most elevator, pressing the button to indicate that he wished to ascend. The lights above lit in sequence as they waited, and then, after a few moments, the door opened.

"Ah! It's empty." Prompto turned to Ardyn, grinning. "That's lucky. Enough space for all your stuff!"

"Indeed."

Ardyn made his way inside first, and then Prompto turned his attention to the column of buttons to the side of the door. "Right to the top, yeah?"

"Right to the top." (Prompto pressed the button, and the doors closed as the elevator began its leisurely journey.) "I believe the top floors to be prohibited to students...?"

"Sure, but you're with me, so, it's okay."

"I trust you have your appropriate staff passcards, and whatever else you need...?"

Prompto patted his pocket. "What do you take me for?! Of course I've got all those things. Can't be without 'em. Never know when you're gonna need to go somewhere."

"It's good to be prepared."

"Right?" Despite the inflection, Prompto received no response to this; he supposed that it wasn't _really_ needed. They'd both made their point, after all.

Prompto stepped back to the reflective back of the elevator, and stood alongside Ardyn (hoping that they could reach the top without anybody else calling to need the elevator). With seemingly nothing more to say, Ardyn stared straight ahead, his hand keeping the strap of his bag firmly in place. The silence between them made the journey feel long, somehow; Prompto glanced to the numbers above the door, watching as they took their sweet time in approaching the top floor.

The primary thing Prompto noticed was the fact that Ardyn had tied his hair back. He hadn't really thought to consider it before he found himself staring at Ardyn in profile, but he supposed that he'd never seen _that_ before. Not that there was anything unusual in people opting for a different hairstyle every now and then - and Ardyn's hair was of length that it could be tied back, and so Prompto supposed it made sense that he would, sometimes. Prompto would style his hair, but generally kept it too short to do _much_ with. It was largely easier that way. That said, it looked as if Ardyn took care of his hair - for all that he turned up to class giving the impression that running a comb through it on his way out of the door had been the most of his efforts, it still _looked_ healthy. Not that the overhead lighting of the elevator was the best, of course. Regardless--

Prompto caught his line of thought. _I don't care that much about what he does with his hair._ Surely, it was just the slightly odd situation of being alone with someone in such a confined space, known to one another but with silence between them. Some students could easily chat their way through lectures if not chided; Ardyn, certainly, was not one of those. _What would he even talk about with the rest of them?_ Prompto wasn't sure. He felt very aware, suddenly, of how little he _knew_ about Ardyn - and that wasn't unusual, it wasn't as if there was any expectation for him to know much beyond what was presented to him during the lectures that they spent together, but there was also the part of Prompto's mind that suggested, unhelpfully, _this would be pretty weird if we weren't a tutor and student, huh._ (As soon as _that_ thought had occurred, Prompto tried to push it to one side. The fact of the matter _was_ that they had this academic relationship, so thinking about how it would be strange if they didn't was a completely needless imaginary scenario.)

_We probably wouldn't have that much in common. Or would we? He chose to take Photography, after all. And that first lecture, where he was all like, 'I've been aware of your work' or whatever... I guess he's into this sort of thing? Obviously he's into this sort of thing. We literally wouldn't be here in this situation right now if he wasn't._

"You seem ill-at-ease, Professor."

"Oh, uh, no, nothing, just, uh, you know. Elevators, huh! They're all, like, confined spaces, and stuff... can't help but get a little wigged out by it, right? Like, it might have been working all day, all week, all month, but you still can't help but think, what if _this_ was the one time it chose to break down... you know? I saw this movie once, like, the cables snapped, or a bad guy broke them or something, and it was just like--... yeah, well, probably not the best thing to be talking about while we're actually _in_ one, huh. I don't know if that's actually how elevators work. I mean, there's safety things in place, right? I assume there is." _You're rambling, Prompto._ "That was just... what I was thinking about."

"You certainly have an active imagination."

"Yeah, I get told that a lot." (The elevator had almost reached the top.) "I guess I could ask _you_ what _you_ were thinking about, if that's what we're gonna talk about."

_Ping._

"We're here. Such topics will have to wait; I believe we have some barriers to cross."

"R-right." _Was that too weird a thing to ask?_ Prompto tried to distract himself by busying himself with retrieving his staff pass, bringing it out of his pocket and then checking that Ardyn was close behind him before running it past the sensor. "You've got the key, though. It's not like I come up here all that often myself - I don't know the layout very well! Maybe we should ask someone, or something... assuming anyone around here knows where the roof access is."

"It's fine. We're looking for a small door just off one of these corridors - 'a maintenance door', they said. A locked door."

In general, the upper space of the main building seemed to run under the thought that, if you were allowed access to the area, you likely knew why it was that you were there to begin with. There were a lot of closed doors, but ones that held name-plates and department labels, obviously attached to specific faculties. Open doors gave a small window into what happened beyond - people looking busy at computers, walking with piles of paperwork, attending to printers and photocopiers. The main corridor was straight but there seemed to be a number of offshoots and doors that gave no hint as to their purpose. Prompto supposed, also, that maintenance-type doors were the kind that you could walk past every day without recognizing; even if this _was_ an area he frequented, he wondered if he'd be able to find the door quickly. There had to be maintenance doors in the Art department too - Prompto wasn't sure he'd be able to immediately identify them if asked, either.

"Do you suppose that might be our destination?"

Prompto came to a halt on hearing Ardyn speak. The area he seemed to be indicating towards was, indeed, an unassuming door set into the wall at the end of the corridor, with two branches leading off towards other areas on either side. Like many of the doors to that point, it had no outward identification, but it _did_ look different to the other doors they'd walked past up to there. Its placement at the end of the corridor seemed, too, to hint that it was, perhaps, what they were looking for. "Could be! You wanna go try the key?"

Ardyn stood forward, pressing the key into the lock; it met with no resistance, and giving it a turn allowed for the door to be opened. Prompto still glanced up and down the nearby corridors, just in case someone was about to approach to ask them what it was they were doing, but it seemed as if they'd be able to accomplish their task with no need to give justification. Ardyn disappeared into the maintenance space; Prompto followed behind him.

The space inside, once the door was closed, seemed smaller than the elevator had been. Some cleaning equipment lay along the side of the wall, and a couple of important-looking boxes adorned one of the walls, the blinking lights offering no explanation as to what their purpose was. From the number of green ones, Prompto supposed that whatever they were there to do was functioning well, and that anything beyond that was not of their concern. The space was small, but one wall held a further door - albeit one with some boxes in front of it. Prompto moved forward, in order to move them.

"I guess even maintenance people don't have to go to the roof all that often, huh. Assuming this is the way that leads to the roof? I hope it is. Else we've just discovered some secret passage running through the main building. ...Not that that wouldn't be cool too, of course."

"I'm sure something like that would, also, give us space for some unique photographic opportunities. I wouldn't fancy our chances for the lighting, though."

"Yeah, that's always the problem, isn't it?" Luckily, whatever the boxes held, their contents didn't feel too heavy. Prompto was able to move them to the side enough to open the door, which didn't seem to be locked. "I guess if it's back here, the only people who are gonna get at it are the people who have the keys in the first place, right?" Stairs were immediately visible, but there seemed to be no lightswitch for the area beyond; Prompto hesitated, momentarily, at how dark it seemed. "How _did_ you get that key, anyway? Like, if it's a maintenance key, it must be the same across campus, right? Unless they have different keys for different buildings, or something. I guess they might."

"Simple conversation, nothing more. I suppose I can be quite persuasive, when it is required of me."

"Must be useful."

"It can be. Do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Prompto looked from the stairs to Ardyn, and then back. "You've got those heavy things to carry, don't worry about it." Prompto reached out for the thin guiding rail. "It's just up here. I think I can see the outline of the outside door...!" He made his way up the stairs, keeping one hand out to feel for the door. It made a slight metallic sound when he pushed it, and was cold to the touch. From there, Prompto felt around for the handle; he found it, but pulling it in order to open the door only seemed to cause it to rattle further. "Oh! I guess this one's locked, for some reason."

Ardyn had followed Prompto up the staircase, and stood directly behind him at the top platform. There was little room as it was, not enough for Prompto to move out of the way for Ardyn to try the key - but before he could even ask, Ardyn was leaning in up against him, the loop of the keychain around one finger, touching for the handle. That he happened to brush against Prompto's fingers was simply an accident.

"Ah--..."

"Excuse me. Just trying to find the lock, you understand."

"Y-yeah. Haha... uh... I guess we should have thought about this before we started climbing the stairs, huh. Maybe you should have gone first after all?" Prompto felt _incredibly aware_ , all of a sudden, of their close proximity. He could hear the scratch of key against metal, as Ardyn felt for the keyhole, but couldn't keep his mind on _that_.

_Is this inappropriate? I think this might be inappropriate. Ardyn hasn't said anything, though. What else are we meant to do, go back down the stairs and have him come up first?... I guess we could. It's only, like, what, ten steps, or something. He's not making a big deal out of this, though, that's all on you. ...Is this a big deal? It's just, you know, an accident. One of those accidents where you've gone off behind locked doors with one of your students, who currently has you pressed up against a door in a dark walkway. That's totally fine. That's absolutely not something anybody would want to report to the authorities._

_...This is super-inappropriate, isn't it._

Prompto was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the key sliding into the lock, and Ardyn pushing the door open; he almost stumbled over the step that led to the roof area, but managed to catch himself in time. "Haha...! There we go. Weird how some doors are locked and some aren't, huh."

"... Are you alright, Professor? Your face is quite red."

"Oh! Uh, uh, just, you know, a touch of claustrophobia, I guess? All these small dark areas, not the kind of thing you usually come across in your day-to-day life!"

"But now, we are free to take in the majesty our elevated position affords us. Even having been here for a couple of years now, I imagine this to be as new to you as it is to me?"

"Huh?" Now standing on the concrete surface of the roof, Prompto realized his position. The roof area itself was fairly sparse - a taller part raised aerials to the sky, and there were satellite dishes visible at certain points. The area itself had a slight 'wall' around it, enclosing the area for, presumably, whoever had the job of tending to the dishes and the aerials. Beyond that lay an unhindered view of the campus around them, each side of the roof giving a new and different look to the sights and areas that Prompto was, otherwise, familiar with. He ran to the nearest wall, fingers pressed against the top edge, silenced by the sight. "Whoa...!"

"I feel that coming up here was the correct decision. Don't you agree?"

"Y-yeah...! Man... if it wasn't so dangerous I'd want to get everyone up here. You look at the building from below like, you know, it's kinda tall but it's not _super_ tall, then you're all actually _up_ here and it's like, _oh_ , it _is_ pretty high up after all. It's weird, isn't it? It's totally stable, this wall here is totally firm, but you still feel kind of scared, looking out at it. Like we're just not meant to be up this high."

"I suppose that's just part of human nature."

"I guess so..." Prompto was still amazed at the view. The students below seemed so small...! It was interesting to see the layout from that height, too. The Science laboratories, the Languages department... further beyond, the car park, the entrance to the university, the roads and cars beyond... all of them completely normal and commonplace things, just elevated by being able to see them _differently_. Prompto couldn't help a laugh escaping his lips; it was just so _cool_. He was also aware, suddenly, of the sound of a camera shutter; he turned around in surprise, to find that Ardyn was holding his phone, a small smile on his face. "Hey, you gotta tell someone before you're gonna take a photo...!"

"Really? Even though you're here for the express purpose of my taking photos of you...? I understand your concern, but there's sometimes something to be gained in an unposed photo. If I'd told you, 'I'm about to take a photograph', you'd have been self-conscious about it, wouldn't you? Given some sort of a pose. There's a place, too, for that, but... you seemed to be enjoying the view. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I look forward to having to explain to my colleagues why my students have photos of me on their phone."

"Because that isn't happening every time you walk past a group of students to begin with?"

"I--... well, uh..."

"You seem to enjoy downplaying the fact, but you can't deny that you are something of a celebrity of the university. You've been on television, after all; that's enough, for some people. And so, the students whisper amongst themselves, maybe in the corridors, maybe in the student canteen, ' _have you seen Professor Argentum today?_ ' This question, too, might cause a flurry of activity - students bringing out their phones, talking of their experiences, pointing out where they've seen you. ' _Look, here he is coming out of the I.T department!' 'I took this one before he started class!' 'Here's one of him in the library!'..._ et cetera."

Prompto sighed. "Jeez. That's what they're like, huh?"

"I have overheard such things in the past. Perhaps not word-for-word, but not a million miles away, either."

Ardyn pocketed his phone, and then went to tend to his bag of equipment. Prompto leant his elbows against the wall's edge, contemplating Ardyn's words. He knew that you couldn't help how other people behaved in public, and to a degree he understood the excitement - it would have been impossible for him to ignore it, the length of time he'd been teaching. Nonetheless, it was still one of those things he was largely able to ignore unless confronted; sometimes students approached him, sometimes they even wanted selfies with him, but that always seemed harmless. Likely every student had a phone, and those phones would have cameras, and if someone saw him from the other side of the path on the way to a class, it wouldn't take a second for them to take out their phone, zoom, and have the photo--... it wasn't as if that was causing harm either, or that he himself had anything to hide while he was walking around the campus, but he still didn't really like the idea of it. It wasn't that he'd _never_ had journalists and photographers interested in him, but he was sure it was never as intrusive as it would be for a film star, or television personality, or someone actually _famous_.

Prompto couldn't deny what Ardyn had said, though - he was still considered, in whatever minor way, to be a 'celebrity'. There wasn't much he could do about that - the thought occurred of giving talks of privacy and of taking photographs in a conscientious manner, but he knew that those taking surreptitious photos from the other side of crowds were likely not the same students as those in his classes. You didn't have to be famous for that to happen, either - give a student with a crush a phone with a camera, and they could potentially take photos of _anyone_. Prompto supposed that, if it were to become too big of a problem, he could raise the issue with the Dean, or... something. There was probably something he could do, if something needed to be done. _Probably_.

Ardyn was setting up a tripod as he continued to speak. "I suppose you're used to it, though - you're friends with our Crown Prince, aren't you? Or so I'm led to believe. I'm sure a photo like that would help gain extra points amongst the student population - Professor Argentum _and_ the Prince? Two for the price of one."

Part of why Prompto felt that the level of attention he got was _nothing much in particular_ was in comparison to how bad he knew it could get for Noctis - but then, he'd always said that that was one of the good points of working for the university. " _If royalty is involved, security is always tight. It's good for the university, but it's good for me, too. If I'm here, I'm bothered less. If someone does bother me, we can do something about it. ...Besides, I think they learn pretty quick that I'm not all that exciting. If they just want to see me, then, I'm right here. I don't know what they expect me to do, apart from that. I'm just here to do my job._ "

The royal position was largely a figurehead, but it still couldn't be denied that they were a country that had a monarch, a King, and Noctis was the direct descendent of that King. He'd caused waves in the past - choosing to go to school amongst the _common_ people, doing _normal things_ like _going to university_ and _job training_ and _becoming a university professor_ , but there were also no particular laws against it, and so Noctis largely did what he wanted. Even if it seemed strange, nobody could argue that what he was doing wasn't, at the very least, _respectable_. If they came to him with any excitement, Noctis was likely to be the first to attempt to diffuse that.

And so, in comparison, having been on television having interviews for taking photographs felt like it was barely anything. Noctis's face was known across the country; Prompto's face was probably known by a group of people who were _very interested_ in Art and _the Arts_ and who kept tabs on awards given and such things, but it was still a completely different experience as to what Noctis had had to face, in the past - and he still seemed fine, taking his classes as if nothing was unusual, eating his boxed lunch amongst other members of staff like he _wasn't_ the Crown Prince of the country. _I guess he doesn't really like to think about it unless he has to._

"It's easy to forget about that when we're just, you know, rolling up first thing in the morning, hoping we've brought our lecture notes and remembered to bring our lunch. I'm used to students coming up to me wanting photos with them or whatever, but that's just, I don't know, pretty normal by now, I guess. I've known Noct a long time, so it's easy to forget about that, too. Him being all, like, involved with _royalty_ and stuff, that was never--... that never really had anything to do with us being friends, or anything."

"I suppose it could be to do with his image. Building up an image of our future King as someone who is _relatable_ and _attuned to the common man_. Something along those lines."

"Maybe? I dunno. We don't really talk about that kind of thing a lot."

"I suppose you wouldn't."

Prompto glanced over to note that Ardyn had prepared his equipment, now; _that_ pushed all thoughts of Noctis to one side, at least in that moment. "Whoa...! This is all really high-end stuff!" He approached it, reaching out as if he barely dared to touch any of it. "You decided early on that this was something you were gonna take seriously, huh?"

"If something's worth doing, then it's worth doing well. That's what I've always believed."

"Damn, man--! If the others in the class knew this was what you were packing, they'd be kicking themselves." Prompto put his hands on his hips, turning to address Ardyn. "You never did approach any of the others, asking if you wanted to be in a group?"

"I saw little point in it. They have their artistic visions, I have mine. If they are able to aid one another in this, then - fine. I applaud them. I don't wish to seem antisocial, but I don't particularly feel the need, at my point in life, to be subjected to enforced chumminess."

" _Well_ , I mean, it's not _enforced,_ it's just, like... nice, you know? It's nice if people can get on in the classroom."

"And I have no intention of causing waves, I assure you. But, like I said - they have their purpose, I have mine. Spending time together in a lecture hall for several hours a week does little to change that."

"Good to have your eye on the prize, I suppose. I just gotta worry about these things, you know - I mean, everyone's an adult now, it's not like I'm teaching kids or anything, but there's still the part of me that just wants everyone to get along. I've had some pretty great classes in the past where we've all got along really well, so I guess I get tempted to try and make that happen. You can't force it, though! If you're not into socializing with the group, that's your business. That's still better than those students you get who never turn up. Or who never turn up, then sit the exam, and get all surprised when they fail. What else do you expect--!"

"It would be nice to think that entrance to university automatically bestows some manner of maturity to your students. Unfortunately, I would fear that not to be the case." Ardyn performed some adjustments to the camera sat atop of the tripod. "Now, for these... I wouldn't wish to give you too much instruction. I suppose, overall, I wish to go for a 'naturalistic' feel... I suppose there is little up here to be able to 'act natural' with. All the same - if you would just... let your thoughts wander. Think of anything but the camera. I shall do my best to try not to be too distracting."

"R-right."

Prompto wasn't too sure that he knew how to 'act natural', even when requested. The impulse, on knowing there was someone on the other side of a camera pointed towards him, was to smile, throw a peace sign, do _something -_ but all of that was exactly what Ardyn _didn't_ want, so, Prompto fought the urge. It felt strange to him, just how it felt to be focused on in that manner; _is this okay? Is this what he's looking for? I don't know if I'm the best subject for this..._

"It's alright for you to move, I hasten to add. If you wish to lean against the wall, please do so. If you want to take a little walk to a different spot, feel free. Do whatever comes to mind."

"Heh... I'm not really used to being the subject of a photo. ...Though I guess there's all those photos you said the students were taking. I guess they'd be the most 'naturalistic'... but I'd be fine with you not hiding in bushes to take photos of me as I walk by, or anything. If you just let me know when you're gonna do it, you know, that's the better way to do it."

"I can hardly blame them for being drawn to you. Quite the understandable impulse."

"Uh..."

Something about Prompto's response seemed to cause a smile. "What a delightful reaction. Well, you're young and attractive, with a gregarious personality... what is there not to be charmed by?"

"I don't--... know if this is--... an appropriate conversation, to be honest."

Ardyn glanced up, as if surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. Of course, after everything, I'm still your _student_... am I not? It's rather enjoyable, don't you think? A completely arbitrary distinction that, nonetheless, we still perfectly maintain. Only here could such a thing exist - it's quite refreshing. As a Professor, you have the power to set the rules - and I would have to follow them, because those are the roles that we have agreed to. For the extent of our time together, I am to freely look up to you, as you keep to your friendly distance. We admire you, you nurture us. Completely and perfectly platonic, at each and every level."

"... You sound like you're enjoying this."

"Oh, but I am. It can be fun to play a part. What are we without restriction? True creativity comes, surely, from challenging the boundaries. A restrictive focus simply requires a more elaborate line of thought to deduce it... wouldn't you say?"

 _I'm not really sure what you're talking about anymore._ "Y-yeah...! That sounds about right."

Ardyn went from the tripod-bound camera to a separate handheld model, which he'd had waiting nearby (amongst the rest of his equipment). He approached Prompto, then - first stopping at a distance, to take a couple of photographs, and then _closer_. Prompto felt that his dry swallow was incredibly obvious through the viewfinder, and Ardyn's reaction seemed only to confirm that.

"Think nothing of my presence, here."

"That's kinda hard. You're... pretty close."

"Ah, but the 'zoom' function can only do so much. Here, just turn your head a little--... ah, _yes_. Perfect." Having taken the photo, Ardyn then adjusted the camera further. He then lowered it for a moment, frowning lightly. Without hesitation, he reached out to brush his fingers through Prompto's hair.

"Wai--.. wha--... what are you doing!?"

"You've become a little windswept. Not that that isn't pleasant enough in itself, of course. Just, I was thinking more--..." That hand then went to Prompto's shoulder, gently pressing him down. "If you were to be seated, here against this wall - I think that would be correct, for the wind direction. Of course, we've been quite lucky with the weather - not too hot, not too cold. I'd looked ahead at the weather reports - we may get rain before the end of the week, I'm afraid. I hope all the other students who wished to take their photos outside do so before prevented by the weather. Although, rain itself can provide an interesting backdrop, provided you know how best to capture it... and I assume you would, wouldn't you? _Professor_?"

Ardyn continued to speak, but Prompto's mind had decided that tuning out and concentrating full-time on just how _close_ Ardyn was, now, was the better idea. He was sat against the flat of the wall, as instructed, with Ardyn crouched nearby, camera in hand - and then he shifted, looking from the viewfinder to Prompto's face, one hand against the concrete as he knelt over Prompto's legs.

"... There. That's better."

A few thoughts occurred in Prompto's mind, slightly belated, one after the other. _What exactly is 'better' about this? Is this really a good position to take a shot from? This is for the project, after all. You know, those projects you were planning on having them display at the end of the semester. It would be pretty weird to have a photo like this all up in there like that. Anybody would look at it and think, 'why is that even there?' Maybe it fits the theme of his project. Maybe you're still thinking about him pressing you against the roof door. Oh my god, Prompto, stop thinking about that._

Without quite intending to, Prompto suddenly moved to take hold of Ardyn's wrists; it was very obvious, in that moment, that Ardyn was likely a lot stronger in any way that could have been compared between them, but nonetheless, the movement still brought some pause to Ardyn's actions.

"Oh?"

"I think... this isn't a great position to get a good photo. You've got to let the light in, you know? Distance is important. This isn't macro photography."

Ardyn moved away, holding one hand up as if in apology. "Of course. You're the professor, here."

Prompto picked himself back up into a standing position, and then held his hand out towards Ardyn's camera. "Can I take a look?"

"Feel free." Ardyn slipped his hand from the strap, and gave him the camera.

For the most part, the shots were completely normal - enough taken that Ardyn's _artistic vision,_ whatever _that_ was, seemed unclear, but that wasn't what Prompto was looking for. The most recent ones, of course, were those taken with Ardyn so _close_ \- and the 'delete' button was quite clearly marked, and easy to use. Ardyn stood up himself just in time to notice what Prompto was doing.

"Oh--..."

Prompto held the camera back out for Ardyn to accept. "They're good photos! But you've always got to think of time and place. Isn't that what I'm always saying? You gotta think of what's appropriate. This isn't just for, like, your own personal collection, you know - the whole thing about this class is the displays, the presentations, those sorts of things. You're really gonna stand up in front of the class and give your detailed justification on what _that_ photo means to the overall theme of your project?!"

"Why, of course...! Any theme can be elastic, should you so wish. And besides - what do you think you know of my personal collection...?"

"--... Huh?"

"I was joking."

"... Oh. Right. Well. I'm just _saying_ , there might be students who'd be mad that you picked me as your model in the first place - I'm sure there are some who would abandon the groupwork in an instant if they thought they could be working with me, instead. That's bad enough, without you taking _weird_ pictures."

"If only you were able to answer the desires of your students equally."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want anything to do with any student's 'desires', honestly."

"And that, of course, is what makes you such an upstanding moral role model. How admirable."

"You know, you keep saying all these things that feel like they're meant to sound good, but they don't _quite_ sound good the way you say them. Just a little thing I've noticed."

For some reason, that caused a chuckle. "How perceptive of you."

"There you go again--!"

Few photographs were taken beyond that point; it seemed that Ardyn was generally satisfied with the ones he'd taken, and felt that there was little point in prolonging their time on the roof - even if it _was_ such an interesting vantage point. They locked the roof door behind them, and left the maintenance room as they'd found it - even if that meant having to move the boxes back to where they'd been originally. Once again, nobody paid them any attention as they made their way through the upper offices, and then, again, was the elevator. Given how Ardyn had behaved up on the roof, Prompto half-wondered if he'd make any sort of move while they were in that enclosed space - but he simply stood in place, as he had on the journey to the top floor. They made light conversation, as they had previously. The descent felt much more brief than the ascent had done.

They parted ways at the entrance to the main building; Ardyn thanked Prompto for his participation and left without further fanfare, but his smile had seemed quite genuine. On the whole, Prompto still felt the drive towards being helpful towards his students - and it was helpful, surely, to aid a student with groupwork, when they hadn't been able to form a group? (Or at least, in Ardyn's case, had been point-blank unwilling to attempt to do so.) And yet, there was still part of Prompto that felt unsure, and he wasn't sure that he could put a finger on _why_. ( _Maybe those photos he was trying to take of you?_ ) Prompto still came away from their interaction not _quite_ knowing what to make of him. He'd hoped that this might have been an opportunity to spend time together, to get to know him a little better in a way that might have helped them in the classroom - but Prompto only felt more confused than he had to start with.


	3. Chapter 3

"... I'm gonna be waiting all year for any actual stories of this 'weird student' of yours, aren't I?"

Prompto sighed at the question, using one foot to swing himself back and forth on the office chair. "Look, I'm still not gonna say 'oh, I was overreacting'. He _is_ weird!... Maybe you're not meant to talk about students like that. But if you just saw him, you'd _totally_ know. I'm super-sure of that."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I'll come visit your class, one of these days."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will."

"Cool, just let me know, I'll pencil it into my diary."

"Will do."

"Okay then."

Time had passed, and projects had been handed in. As such, Prompto now found himself with the first main round of grades to give - and as much of a mountain that _that_ felt to climb, he knew it was only the beginning. This was still, after everything, just the start of the first year.

' _We took photos on the roof together_ ' wasn't particularly weird. ' _We were in some enclosed spaces together_ ', also not weird (and maybe weird in itself to point out as any sort of an incident). Prompto felt that Noctis would have agreed that something strange had happened were he to detail what had happened on the roof, but those conversations would come and go, and he'd always find himself reluctant. He supposed that, in itself, that wasn't a good sign - it wasn't exactly that anything had _happened_ , just that he wasn't sure how exactly to explain it to Noctis in a way that would put across _why_ he felt it was weird, and so he'd never attempted to do so. It had also been an isolated incident; whatever Ardyn had done with his project beyond that point, it hadn't involved Prompto. He behaved in lectures as he ever had, still chose to contribute in the classroom in his own way (and no other). The project deadline came and went, and he'd handed in his project without further comment.

"... See, I've got his project, here. You want to look through it?"

"Is it _weird_?"

"I mean, it's--..." Prompto wasn't sure how he felt about it. He handed it to Noctis, in the hope that doing so might shed some light on those feelings, but he wasn't optimistic of his chances. "It's fine, I suppose."

Noctis leafed through the bound portfolio, occasionally glancing up at Prompto between pages. "Keep in mind I don't know anything about photography beyond 'hey, this one's nice, I guess'."

"Seems normal, doesn't it?" Prompto caught an unfamiliar look crossing Noctis's brow. "... What is it?"

"No, nothing. I was just thinking, it's kind of nice to see photos of you, for once. You're always taking photos of things, other people, whatever, and that's great, but... you never got all that into taking photos of yourself, did you?"

"It--... wasn't on purpose, or anything."

"It's not a big deal. I was just thinking, it's a little different. That's all." Noctis continued to flip through the pages. "Whoa--... that's a lot of words."

"Right? You have the photographic part, you have the written part. Boy howdy did he go to town on that written part. It's good to be able to, you know, apply some kind of self-analysis and put the photographs into a wider context, all of that, but like... well, you're the one holding it right now. I'm the one who has to mark that! Me!"

"A+ for effort. 'Clearly put a lot of thought into this'."

"Would be nice if it was that easy, wouldn't it?" (Noctis had apparently finished looking through the portfolio; he handed it back to Prompto.) "And I've got plenty of these to get through before the end of the month, so, you know, that's cool."

"Because you're the only tutor in the university this time of year who has essays to look at and grades to give, right?"

Prompto sighed. "I know, I _know_. Just gotta knuckle down and get it done. The students have done their bit, now it's our turn!" He leant back on his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "I love looking through all the work they hand in, I really do, it'd just be so much easier if I didn't have to give my _professional opinion_ on it all." Another sigh, before Prompto pushed himself into an upright position, slapping his hands onto his knees. "Right! I'm gonna get started. No time like the present!"

"Good luck with that."

Lunch finished, there was little more for Prompto to do than to hold himself to his word; the majority of the portfolios were waiting for him at his office. The more he got done during these break periods, the less he had to carry to his car and take home. And it was a chore, but a necessary one - didn't his students deserve at least _that_ much? His _professional opinion_ was the whole reason they were taking the course to begin with, after all. Prompto clutched Ardyn's portfolio to his chest as he made his way back to his office, feeling particularly driven in that moment. _This is what university is all about--!_

He'd taken Ardyn's work to Noctis, but part of him didn't intend on getting to it fully until later on. From what he'd learnt of his students up to that point, he had the impression that some of them would be easier to mark than others; best to get those out of the way, and ride the wave of productivity. That proved to be the case, but Prompto couldn't help but look back at Ardyn's work, just every now and then. Something would occur to him, and he'd end up flicking through the pages. He'd finish another report, and find himself looking back at it in the idle moments between finishing one and starting another. He worked hard, but the break could only last for so long - he placed the finished and marked portfolios safely in one of the cabinets in his office, and then set about selecting an amount to take home with him. Without really thinking about it, he pushed Ardyn's work into that pile.

 

\-----

 

Grading work at home always felt a little different to doing so in the office, and Prompto was never quite sure as to why that was. For one, he found it easier to focus while in his office - something about the _atmosphere_ of being _at work_. However, it was also entirely possible to stay there working on marking essays and portfolios until long after the official end of the day; the campus never slept, of course. The on-site dormitories ensured the presence of students around the clock, whether it was those going to the Student Union to relax, or those holing up in the library overnight for those last-minute cram sessions. Still, more than once, Prompto had emerged from his office to lowered lighting indoors and a dark sky beyond, and he always felt it best to at least _try_ to get home, first. All he could think of were those occasions on which he'd fallen asleep in his office - doing so during his first year of teaching had been enough for him to learn _that_ lesson. Even if he fell asleep at his desk, it was still better to do so at his apartment; at least then he was in the right place to shower and change his clothes come the morning.

That said, it wasn't as if his apartment was all that far from the university campus; it wasn't quite as convenient as the students and their dormitories, but being a member of staff held a number of perks, and the proximity of accommodation was one of them. On a good day, it was possible to walk the distance between the two locations - but then, it was far easier to bring equipment and piles of portfolios back and forth in his car, and so that usually ended up being his chosen option. (Many a bright morning had brought the thought of _maybe I'll--_ , but that thought usually evaporated by the time it came for him to leave his apartment.)

Prompto always meant to be tidy with his marking, but would always end up with papers and portfolios spread across his desk and table, some propped up against the table leg, some moved to particular piles in a method of organization that had made sense a couple of hours ago, _probably_. For all that the work of his students was, now, all over the place, Prompto still found himself retiring to his couch, Ardyn's portfolio in hand. Somehow, he just seemed to keep coming back to it - _why is that?_

There was something quite visually arresting about the photographs taken, of course. Even Noctis had been interested in photos taken _of_ Prompto rather than _by_ him, for once, and there was a small part at the back of Prompto's mind that couldn't help but agree, somewhat. He remembered what it had been like, up on the roof, but only Ardyn had been the one behind the camera - only Ardyn was the one who knew what angle he wanted to shoot from and why, which colors he wished to adjust, the overall theme of the collection. Prompto remembered him saying to 'act natural'; he still wasn't entirely sure what that meant (or at least, wasn't sure he was able to portray it accurately), but between that command and Ardyn's intentions, it seemed that _something_ had been able to emerge on the page. Expressions that Prompto had never thought to look at, angles from which he was unfamiliar - _is that really my face? I guess that's just what it looks like, when I turn my head like that..._

There was still the part of him that thought _is it really okay for him to have taken these photos?_ There was nothing bad about them to look at, but Prompto still worried that agreeing to be the subject of those pictures had somehow crossed an invisible line. He'd meant it with the best of intention! The task was groupwork, Ardyn hadn't had a group, therefore he it couldn't hurt to help him. He hadn't done anything more than just stand there and be photographed - there was no way that that could somehow be considered 'cheating', could it...?

There were photos, too, which had clearly been taken at different times. Shots, again, of the roof, but the quality of the light seemed different - taken at a different time of the day? Taken on a different day? Entirely plausible. Presumably, Ardyn had gone up to the roof at a different time - _but wouldn't he need a staff pass to get through the upstairs security?... But if it's Ardyn, he was probably able to sweet-talk his way through there._ He was a student, after all. A student ID was still _some_ form of ID.

Shots of Prompto against the landscape backdrop were placed alongside photos of the same view, devoid of human presence. There were some photos, too, of Ardyn himself; 'naturalistic', he'd said. Taken with a timer, Prompto supposed. Again, just casual shots, but taken in a way that caused Prompto's gaze to drift over them slowly, taking time to take them in fully. It almost felt forbidden, in a way - being able to stare at those photos for as long as he liked, knowing that the action wasn't mutual. When faced with Ardyn in person, it was almost too difficult to look at him for any length of time - there was always a _look_ in his eyes (that Prompto didn't understand), a smirk on his lips (that Prompto also didn't understand), just small things about his manner and behavior that made Prompto feel as if he were being studied. Put on the spot. Pinned under glass. _Observed_.

 _That's probably why he wanted to take photos of you, huh?_ There was no better excuse to spend time really _looking_ at someone than for _that_. And to think of that, Prompto couldn't help but think of when Ardyn had been _so close_ , holding the camera, and yet--...

Prompto had deleted those photos at the time, he knew that, but he still found himself looking from page to page as if he expected some evidence of them still to exist. They didn't, though, and for that he was glad; explaining why he'd allowed Ardyn to take photos in the first place was one thing, but photos like _that--_...

( _Like what, exactly?_ They'd been close in proximity, but there was nothing _wrong_ with them. Ardyn had leant in close to take them, but sometimes you just had to, to get the correct shot. That was just another photo that Ardyn had wanted to take, so why had it felt so--... so--... _what? What had it felt like?_ )

The written accompaniment spoke of empty spaces and natural expressions, all phrased in the sort of manner that Prompto would have expected to receive from Ardyn's pen. Nothing incriminating in itself, but Prompto found himself reading it over and over again, certain passages, certain _sentences_ , feeling as if there _could_ have been something there, maybe--...? Written almost as if it were fiction, and there was some meaning to be gleaned from it. Something metaphorical, something symbolic. _Something written about you. Something written for you. Something written to you._

Prompto sighed, supposing that if he was thinking that the work of his students was likely to contain _hidden messages_ to him and him alone, then that was probably about time for him to put the marking down for the night and go to bed. As he went to close the portfolio, he noticed a piece of paper that seemed to be caught beneath one of the photographs on the last page; otherwise, the photographs were all bound and affixed firmly and neatly, so that seemed somewhat out of the ordinary. Prompto dragged it out with one finger; it was a small piece of notepaper, with something written on it. Ardyn's handwriting. _Who else would it have been?_

" _You were an exemplary model; I enjoyed our time together. I hope you may grant me further opportunity to capture your image again, sometime in the near future._ "

Just reading that note alone brought an uncertain feeling to Prompto's chest. _Is this inappropriate? I think it's definitely inappropriate._

(Despite that, he couldn't help but agree with its sentiment. _That_ , Prompto supposed, was likely the most inappropriate part of all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of tempted to write more in this AU sometime, tbh


End file.
